Chingum
Description Chingum is a police inspector. He believes that no criminal can escape from him. However, Chingum manages to catch criminals merely by luck with the help of Motu and Patlu. He is a tamilian as he is a Rajinikanth devote with a strong South Indian accent. Chingum is a solicitous police inspector. He takes pride in the fact that no criminal can ever get away from him. A lethal combination for righteous and a hilarious character. When he fires his gun in the air after telling his dialogue, coconuts fall from the top on his head and makes him fall on the ground. He drives a green motor bike and sometimes also drives a police jeep. He is sometimes helped by his Constables, mainly Hera and Pheri. Even though he cannot catch criminals by himself, he is respected by the people of Furfuri Nagar. They call him "Chingum Sir". Motu and Patlu call him to do the opening ceremony of their various businesses but he refuses as he lands in trouble then. He also becomes the referee in important competitions. Appearance He is a tall thin man in his thirties. He wears a police uniform with stars and badges decorating it. He has a mustache which reaches a little below his jaw. and brown silky hair which reach till his nape. Sometimes he is seen chewing gum thus giving his name. On his wrist he wears a watch to check the time. Personality Chingum is a friendly and helpful person who always tries his best to catch criminals but lands in trouble. His best friends are Motu and Patlu. Despite this, he can get strict when doing something for the law, and will imprison his friends if he sees evidence against them, which is usually put by Jon to frame them. Abilities Chingum carries a pistol for emergency, and armed havildars to assist him. When he shoots up many coconuts starts to fall down which makes his enemies to faint but many times it will fall in Inspector Chingum's head. Weaknesses When he shoots coconuts with his pistol, they often fall on his head knocking him unconscious. He cannot usually catch criminals by himself and is often very dependent on the help of Motu and Patlu. Dialogues * "The name is Chingum, Inspector Chingum! Chingum ke Changul se bachna yampossible, bole to yampossible!" (The name is Chingum, Inspector Chingum! It is impossible to escape from Chingum's plan, impossible!) * "Why fear, when Chingum is here" * "Stop! Stop in the name of law! Tume qanoon ki kasam, bharat maata ki kasam!"(Stop, Stop in the name of law! Stop on the behalf of law, on the behalf of Mother India! * "Amma! Abba! Idli! Dosa!(Mom!, Dad!, Idli!, Dosa!) * Aaee Amma!(oh mummy!) * Mard ko dar nahin hota(A man does not feel pain, Chingum says this in public) * Hota hai, mard ko bhi dard hota hai(A man also feels pain, Chingum says this to himself usually after hiding behind something so others cannot hear him) * "You are under arrest!" * "Main tumhe jail main daal doon ga!"(I will imprison you!) Trivia * He can shoot coconuts from anywhere, even Antarctica and the moon. * His phone number is 346. Category:Policemen Category:Sidekick Category:Motu Patlu gang Category:Protagonists Category:Chingum's family Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Residents of Furfuri Nagar Category:Movie characters Category:Workers Category:Voice of Saurav Chakraborty Category:IPS Officer